


Just Us [Podfic]

by DeidaLaw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeidaLaw/pseuds/DeidaLaw
Summary: Deidara and Itachi meet while shopping at Justice, and it is infatuation at first sight. All seems to be going splendidly for the budding couple, when a terrible accident occurs.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595177) by [DeidaLaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeidaLaw/pseuds/DeidaLaw). 



> This is my first time attempting a podfic. Let me know if this functions in the slightest!

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uW3lSFj-s4jlnsvmQsJLQenTSsCrC38d/view?usp=sharing


	2. The Date

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OmuwWKjZj6gBTMivtAqdy6cPGRz3WWYz/view?usp=sharing


	3. The Mishap

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SteAuf_kRN4_4oTyMlLo5OMy9WIgcy6m/view?usp=sharing


	4. The Epilogue

https://drive.google.com/file/d/18YqBV9LdRIYRB7njFAFIx6cYIbzwz1st/view?usp=sharing


End file.
